


havenfall is for lovers group chat

by flosus



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Fun, I Don't Even Know, LMAO, Multi, bruh this was so fun to write, pls dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: how i think a group chat would go w the main characters from hifl:mackenzie, main character (who i call alex), grace, gwen, razi, diego, JD, damien, and annabelleto be clear, mac and mc are together here





	havenfall is for lovers group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Razi - djinnnotgenie  
> Diego - Diego.  
> Mac - mac  
> Mc (alex) - andcheese  
> JD - hotsexy  
> Gwen - gisforgwenthegay  
> Grace - notacodeblackagent  
> Annabelle - chickennuggets  
> Damien - chickennuggets2

_Hotsexy named chat_ _"a supernatural mess"_ **  
**

**andcheese:** ok accurate

******Hotsexy** : Hey babes

**Hotsexy** : (message was for everyone except Alex)

**andcheese** : what did i do?

**Hotsexy** : Have the name “and cheese”

**andcheese** : it goes w mac…

**Hotsexy** : Well I don’t like it

**andcheese** : youre a hater jd

**mac** : Are you upset that no one will make cute names with you?

**Hotsexy** : No I’m upset that you think this is acceptable

**andcheese** : like “hotsexy” is any better. it really conceals your obsession w yourself well...

**chickennuggets** : macandcheese is really cute ! i think so <3

**chickennuggets2** : Yeah me too

**Hotsexy** : I just know I’m beautiful, that’s all

**Hotsexy** : Um who are y’all

**djinnnotgenie** : Hi everyone sorry im late

**Diego.** : Hello.

**Hotsexy** : Who is chickennuggets and their follower ?!?!

**Hotsexy** : Wow Diego really leaving everyone guessing with that name

**Diego.** : I prefer my recipients to know who they’re speaking to.

**Hotsexy** : Bruh did this man really say “recipients”

**djinnnotgenie** : Are you really surprised at this point

**andcheese** : leave diego alone hot ass

**Hotsexy** : Lmao ok wolf pussy

**andcheese** : fuck u

**chickennuggets** : (/.\\)

**chickennuggets2** : Off

**chickennuggets2** : Oof *

**Hotsexy** : I

**Hotsexy** : Ok

**mac** : I think we should actually talk about the reason we’re here and not my fiancee’s vagina

**Hotsexy** : Okay that’s all fine and dandy but who are cn and cn2

**chickennuggets** : it’s anabelleeeeeeee <3

**chickennuggets2** : Daamien

**chickennuggets2** : Damien *

**Hotsexy** : Oh more of macandcheese’s friends

**andcheese** : yaaaaaaaay you finally recognized it

**djinnnotgenie** : This isnt going anywhere

**Mac** : Clearly

**djinnnotgenie** : You guys wanna come to the bowling alley and speak face to face I can make some food

**Hotsexy** : Which I’ll eat before you guys even get here >:)

**andcheese** : BET

**Diego.** : I am already here.

**notacodeblackagent** : Hey guys sorry abt the delay im clogged w work but uh i dont think me and gwen will be able to make it, im sorry.

**gisforgwenthegay** : im basically her pet, i go where she goes

**notacodeblackagent** : shut up

**djinnnotgenie** : No worries lovelies we’ll see you another time

**mac** : ^^ I hope you two are alright

**andcheese** : GRACE

**notacodeblackagent** : can’t stay here for long, this burner only lasts for so long.

**gisforgwenthegay** : wow i feel the excitement from you alex

**andcheese** : sorry...i just havent heard from my sister in a while

**Hotsexy** : Every minute you waste is another minute food is being shoveled into my body

**Diego.** : I can confirm.

**andcheese** : UGH im comin dammit !! grace i love you pls text me when you get the time

**andcheese** : you too gwen. if u want

**notacodeblackagent** : i love you too sis ! ill talk to you guys later.

**Hotsexy** : No texting and driving wolfie

**mac** : She isn’t

**chickennuggets** : aw thats so sweet we’re on our way right now

**andcheese** : you guys running?

**chickennuggets2** : Yeth

**andcheese** : OK WE’RE HERE

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, i love you guys tho <3
> 
> tbh would gwen even have a phone siuhdojhd idk but...she has a phone here


End file.
